


Played Like A Violin

by the_many_splendored



Series: Domestic, Not Domesticated [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is asexual, Consensual Possession, F/M, Masturbation, Roommates, but likes to make the reader feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: If your handsome demonic roommate knew you'd been needy these last few weeks, he would have helped out sooner!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Domestic, Not Domesticated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582993
Comments: 29
Kudos: 446





	Played Like A Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://miraclesabound.tumblr.com/post/174088094659/a-scenario-a-human-gettin-possessed-by-a-demon - it was hot then, and it's hot now!
> 
> The idea is that Reader moved into Alastor's old house, not knowing he still had access to it from beyond the veil by the household mirrors. I can write a prequel story if anyone's interested.

You’ve just swallowed the last bit of your dinner when Alastor asks, “So, my dear, are you going to explain to me why you’ve been hiding up in the attic every now and then the last few weeks?”

You nearly choke. _Shit_, you think. _Have I been that obvious?_ You look across the table at your demonic roommate, and his smile is as wide as always. However, there’s a steeliness in his gaze that makes it obvious you won’t be able to dance around the question. After you swallow, you ask, “How blunt do you want me to be? It’s not really polite.”

“The blunter the better, I say,” he responds. “What’s the point of living together if we can’t be honest with each other?”

“You’ve got me there.” Drumming your fingers nervously, you purposefully avoid his eyes when you say, “I’ve been using the attic room as a place to masturbate.”

You swear you hear a record scratch noise come from Alastor’s direction, and when you look back at him, his head is cocked in obvious confusion. It’s silent for a moment, and then he chuckles. “Ahaha, a funny joke, my dear, but really, what are you up to?”

“I’m being serious!” you protest. “There aren’t any mirrors up there, and I thought it would be better for the sake of discretion.”

“What does discretion have to do with it? Sweetheart, surely you don’t think I’d spy on you in your own bedroom?” You could be wrong, but he seems to sound genuinely offended. “I went to Hell for many things, but I never was and never have been a voyeur! I have standards!”

“I know that!” you say. “I meant my own discretion! This is your house too; hell, it was your house decades before it was mine! I didn’t want to put you in a situation where you use the mirrors to come home from being down in Hell and you accidentally walk into…” You pause a moment. Alastor said he wanted bluntness, but you don’t want to be offensive either, especially when you just accidentally maligned his character. Picking your words carefully, you say “..I don’t want you to be forced to see something that doesn’t interest you. If you’re no voyeur, I’m certainly not an exhibitionist.”

He’s quiet for a moment, and you hope it’s not because he’s about to storm out and take one of the mirrors back to Hell. Instead, when he speaks, his tone isn’t nearly as boisterous as usual. “Who said I wouldn’t be interested?”

This time, it’s your turn to laugh in disbelief. “Alastor, please, I’m not naïve. I think I know well enough when a man wants to pursue me and when he doesn’t. I figured you had your reasons to not be making a move, and I wasn’t going to chase you. Roommates are hard to find, and I’d rather have a good friend than a-”

Before you can finish your sentence, Alastor has pushed his chair away from the table and scooped you up in his arms. With the height difference, your toes are barely touching the floor. You try to ask what he’s doing, but he cuts you off with a deep kiss that makes you shake. His lips make you buzz, like a radio speaker is pressed right into your mouth, and you can’t help but wrap your arms tight around his neck.

When he disconnects, you find yourself having to breathe heavily to keep from fainting. When your respiration gets back to normal, you almost start giggling from the absurdity of it all. “Now why – hehehehe- why couldn’t you have done that two weeks ago?!”

His smile now is much more tender than you’ve ever seen it. Stroking your cheek with a red claw, he says, “I’m rarely interested in sexual activity itself, but I know beauty and charm when I see it. That said, I figured a sensuous woman like you would want sexual passion, not just romance, and if you’ve had to sneak away every few days to satisfy yourself, I suppose I was right.”

You lean into his hand, trying to memorize the sulfur smell that comes up from his fingers. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I really do like you, Alastor – I like you a lot.”

He leans his forehead against yours and asks, “Can I meet you in your room tomorrow night? I have some business in Hell tomorrow, but I’ll be home by six o’clock by way of the mirror in the master bedroom.”

You nod, feeling your forehead brush against his.

* * *

The next night, you wait patiently for Alastor to return. If you were waiting for any other hook-up, you might have worn something skimpy and form fitting, but since you don’t know what your boyfriend (**_Is_**_ he your boyfriend now? He did kiss you after all…_) had in mind, you opt for a simple t-shirt and comfortable jeans. Flipping through your phone, you almost miss it when a small whooshing sound comes from the other side of your bedroom.

However, you can’t miss the sound of Alastor’s voice crackling through non-existent static: “Hello, darling! I missed you!” Putting your phone on the nightstand, you hop off the chair at your desk and hurry into his arms, and when he gives you a brief kiss, it’s still a welcome surprise. “How was work?”

You shrug, still enjoying the feeling of him holding you. “It was nothing out of the usual, but I was really looking forward to seeing you; it made the day go faster.”

“Wonderful.” You can hear the genuine smile in his voice, and it gives you the happy chills. “Now then – you said you wanted to make up for the misunderstanding we both found ourselves in?”

You look up at him and nod.

“Then I have a suggestion, but if you don’t agree, I’ll never bring it up again. You’ve heard of demonic possession, I’m sure?”

You chuckle a little. “Sure, I’ve seen The Exorcist.”

Alastor rolls his eyes slightly. “Pazuzu wouldn’t shut up about that talkie for months after it came out – but yes, it’s a decent primer. However, there can be consensual encounters too…would you be willing to let me possess you?”

The sudden tightness in your stomach catches you off guard, and as Alastor sits you down on the edge of your bed, you ask, “Possess me to do what, exactly?”

“To pleasure you – it wouldn’t be the same as us sleeping together, but at least this way I could still help you get what you need.” His tone is lower than usual, but still business-like, and you wonder if he’s making a purposeful effort to seem less threatening.

The tightness has now moved down to your groin, and you say breathily, “Yes, yes, I very much want that.”

“Excellent! Now then, if you’ll just allow me…” Alastor crouches so that his head is just below yours, and he makes a move to unbutton your jeans. When you nod, he undoes the button and zipper and helps you shimmy out of your pants. You scoot farther back on the bed, and the red-haired demon climbs on with you, gently but firmly pushing you onto your back.

“Kiss me?” You make sure to phrase that as a request, not an order.

“Of course, darling.” Now Alastor straddles you properly, and the brush of his clothes over your bare legs makes your breath hitch. Taking your wrists in one hand and pinning them above your head, he leans in and kisses you fully. The buzzing feeling from yesterday is still present, and you groan into his mouth. You’re about to try for a bit of tongue when-

_Wait, where in fuck did he go?_

You haven’t even voiced the thought out loud, but a response comes from inside your own head, and the static filter seems much more pronounced than usual. **_“I’m here in your body, my dear – it’s a touch cramped, I must say.”_**

You let out a small chuckle – given how tall he is, your body must seem shrunken in the wash by comparison.

**_“Now let’s see here…”_** You let out a gasp of shock when your arms lift without your will. **_“No need for gasping, darling, I’m just checking your flexibility – can’t have you pulling something while we’re having our fun, can we?”_**

“Yeah, let’s avoid that…”

Alastor continues his body check, verifying that the rest of you is in order; all the while, he’s humming an unfamiliar tune. When he’s done, he says, **_“I’m going to take off your underwear now. Are you ready?”_**

The ache you’re feeling is getting even more pronounced, and you moan a bit as you say, “Yes, I’m ready.”

Your hands move on their own, and your underwear is rolled down off your hips to your ankles. With a flick of your foot, it’s kicked onto the floor. Alastor brings your hands back up and uses your right hand to cup your breast. **_“You really do have a wonderful figure, you know.”_**

“Th-thank you…” You’re not even sure how you’re forming words at this point; there are multiple conflicting sensations going on right now and you’re getting overwhelmed. “Please…”

**_“Do we need to move a little faster? I can do that, darling.”_** Your hand drops down between your legs, and your thumb starts to stroke at your clit. You hear Alastor chuckle: **_“Already so wet? Was this all just from waiting for me today?”_**

“The way you kissed me didn’t hurt either.” The stroking becomes more fervent and you hiss. “Please be careful, I get so sensitive…”

**_“Careful really isn’t in my vocabulary, dear. Do you know how gorgeous you are like this? I know you can’t see it, but there’s a look on your face right now that is bringing me immense satisfaction.”_** The hand between your legs picks up pace again, and you nearly scream from over-stimulation. **_“I want to see how much more beautiful you look when you come…”_**

You can’t catch your breath, and he keeps whispering things to you as your clit nearly stings. **_“Have you been imagining me doing this when you’ve had your fun these last few weeks, or did you imagine something else? Some unworthy human fucking you silly? I’d hope this is doing more for you than that. You’re my girl and I promise I won’t leave you unsatisfied again.”_**

“Please…” seems to be the only word in your vocabulary right now, and you have no idea if you mean, “Please, call me your girl again” or “Please, I can’t take it” or “Please don’t stop” – maybe it’s all three. No matter what it is, you can tell you’re getting close, and you can only hope that Alastor can feel it too – you’re in no condition to tell him yourself.

A small chuckle echoes inside your head, and Alastor says, **_“Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll never start something I can’t finish.”_** He twists your fingers a new way and your orgasm crests and crashes, leaving you shaking and almost in tears.

Before you know it, he’s back by your side and you lean your head on his shoulder. Your eyes flutter, but you swear you hear him say “That’s my girl.”


End file.
